No One Knows My Boys Better
by Miranda Panda-chan
Summary: Drabble Fic. I know more about my boys than anyone else. I, Sakura, know things about the future hokage, the traitor, and the copy-nin that know one else knows...or will ever know. Hint of SasuSaku Reviews appreciated!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

No One Knows My Boys Better

**By: Mitsurufangirl009**

* * *

I'm not anyone special. I'm merely a kunoichi, a medic-nin. It's true that my strength and skills surpass that of my sensei's, Lady Tsunade, but still…compared to my team mates, I'm nothing special.

But I'm okay with that. Because I don't need to be someone special. There's enough special on Team 7, already—everything needs a bit of normal to prove that it's still real. Right?

No one knows that better than me, Sakura, the only female member to Team 7. The only one that has some sense of sanity, literally and figuratively.

No one knows the boy become man that still yells his favorite phrase as he punches his fist in the air still stuffing his face with ramen better than I do.

No one knows that that same boy turned man still has nightmares filled with despair and loneliness as his not really brother tries to kill him after betraying him.

No one knows that he doesn't always have the same cheery personality, that sometimes he lost hope that we'd ever retrieve our prodigal family member. That he'd train for days without stopping.

No one knows that when Hinata would start talking to him after he'd found out a little secret, he'd start blushing almost as much as she did.

No one knows Uzumaki Naruto better than me, that is.

No one knows the avenger turned ANBU captain that tolerates the boy turned man, the fiery-tempered ex-fangirl, and the tardy ex-sensei on Ichiraku Night better than me, either.

No one knows he actually enjoys eating out with his team instead of wasting away in his new apartment which is near mine and Naruto's apartments.

No one knows that he doesn't actually like being alone all the time and that he goes to Naruto's apartment and they eventually come over to mine when video games have gotten boring and they need some actual food.

No one knows that he has a heart in that stone cold statuesque attitude he exudes. That he actually has helped a little girl find her way back to her worried mother, and no one knows that he didn't mind all that much.

No one knows that he's just as afraid of failure as the rest of us, that even he knows he isn't perfect despite what he likes to show off. He knows he's prone to mistakes, failure, just as much as the rest of us. But he's got us, so he doesn't worry too much.

No one knows that he still fears death for his new family, the literal one and the one that was broken and patched together with worn out seams and stuffing falling out. That Itachi, even if he knows his brother is dead, will come out of the shadows one day and just kill us all like he did the Uchiha clan.

No one knows Uchiha Sasuke better than me, that is.

No one knows the jonin turned sensei/father that sits with his old team, that isn't actually his team anymore, every Thursday at the Ichiraku, on his own accord. That he pays for more than just his meal. Because he seems to know when we're all broke and counting on him to pay the tab.

No one knows that he's been spending less and less time at the Memorial Stone and more and more time with Anko.

No one knows that he comes home from missions in worse cases than most ANBU, and won't allow anyone to heal him unless it's me. Because he knows I'll inflict worse damage if he doesn't let me.

No one knows that he actually has more reading material than just those perverted Icha Icha Paradise books written by Jiraiya, and that he actually enjoys reading something else.

No one knows what's underneath the mask except for me, Naruto, and Sasuke. We bribed him with the manuscript to Jiraiya's newest book. We took pictures and everything.

No one knows he loves us like his own kids, that he's actually scolded me on boyfriend choices, scolded Naruto and Sasuke about how to treat a girl, and has been the one to supply the money for my shopping trips on more than one occasion.

No one know Hatake Kakashi like I do, although Anko probably is beginning to know as much as I do—she'll never know it to the same extent.

Because they are _my _boys.

And no one knows me, better than them.

No one knows that I'll sit in my night gown all day with a gallon of ice-cream and watching old sad black and white movies all day after a failed mission or after I've failed at the hospital to do my job properly.

No one knows that I actually enjoy cooking dinner for my boys.

No one knows that I worry myself to drink when any one of them is away on a mission. Sasuke's found me many a time at the bar passed out, but he's always the one that takes me home and tucks me away in bed.

No one knows that my favorite flower isn't actually sakura.

No one knows that pink isn't my favorite color: orange, silver, and blue are my favorite colors.

No one knows, on days like these, that I could just sit in the grassy fields near the training grounds and stare at the sky all day and maybe take a nap…because me and Shikamaru are actually pretty good friends…but Kakashi won't allow me to date him, and Sasuke says he's got his head in the clouds and I'm better off without him…Naruto says Sasuke's just jealous.

Those were the good ol' days. The days after Sasuke came back, after Tsunade left him off easy. The days when I became Uchiha Sakura and bore to Sasuke his first born child, Uchiha Irugi.

_Fin._

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm on a roll! To fanfics posted in one day—I'm pretty sure this is some kind of record for me or something. Anyways. Much love kiddies. Toodles!


End file.
